Bluesberry
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Kabloom |tribe = Berry Plant |ability = When played: Do 2 Damage. |flavor text = Loves to make Zombies sing the blues.}} Bluesberry is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play, and has 3 /3 . It has no traits, and its ability does 2 damage to a selected zombie or the zombie hero when it is played. Its zombie counterpart is Conga Zombie. Origins It is based on the blueberry, a perennial flowering plant with indigo-colored berries. Its name is a portmanteau of "blues", a genre of music, and 'blueberry', the real-life plant this is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' When played: Do 2 Damage. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Loves to make Zombies sing the blues. Strategies With Bluesberry is similar to Foot Soldier Zombie, except with a weaker ability, slightly weaker stats, and the ability to be placed anywhere to activate its effect. Bluesberry does not have very good stats for a plant that costs 5 sun. However, its ability to do 2 damage to a selected target may be useful, as it can weaken or destroy a zombie, or possibly finish off the zombie hero. A niche and situational, but rather practical use, is that because of its ability, can be used to substitute a Berry Blast for weaker zombies, and even give a bonus plant for an additional 3 sun. It can also be used with Sergeant Strongberry to do 4 damage instead of 2. For stats, Bluesberry does not have very good stats for 5 sun. However, it is useful because it is immune to most instant kill tricks. And, as previously mentioned, the ability it has can allow it to be a combination of a plant and a Berry Blast, which can be useful in select scenarios. Against Bluesberry's stats are pretty low, so you should have something to destroy it easily on the fifth turn. Do beware of its ability, however, as it can either destroy an important zombie, or put it in destroying range. Having high-health zombies also helps lessen the destruction from its ability. Camel Crossing can easily reverse the damage done by Bluesberry. In last resort attempts, using Shrink Ray on this can reduce its strength to 0. However, the easiest way to destroy it is with 's ability, since it can destroy Bluesberry instantly due to it being a berry plant. Gallery Bluesberry_stats.png|Bluesberry's statistics File:HD Bluesberry.png|HD Bluesberry File:BluesCard.PNG|Card File:Blinking_Bluesberry.jpeg|Bluesberry blinking File:Bluesberry2.png|Bluesberry attacking GrayBlues.png|Gray Bluesberry, which was caused by a visual error DedBlues.png|Destroyed Bluesberry BerryTribePack.PNG|Bluesberry on the Berry Tribe Pack Solar Flare pack.png|Bluesberry in Solar Flare's Premium Pack PicsArt 11-20-10.06.52.png|A 4 /2 Bluesberry ShrunkenBluesberry.jpg|Bluesberry shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower Old File:Bluesberry Description.png|Bluesberry's statistics File:BluesberryCard.png|Card File:Bluesberry_silhouette.jpeg|Bluesberry's silhouette File:Receiving_Bluesberry.jpeg|The player receiving Bluesberry from a Premium Pack BluesbGets.PNG|The player receiving Bluesberry from a Premium Pack BluesbShad.PNG|Bluesberry's silhouette Receiving Bluesberry.png|The player receiving Bluesberry from a Premium Pack Trivia *It has a reference to how people often use trumpets to play "the blues". *Its design is very similar to the unused Blueberries plant from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars. *If one listens carefully, the tune the Bluesberry plays upon attacking a Zombie is part of the main refrain of the game's soundtrack. Category:Plants Category:Uncommon plants (Heroes) Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Berry cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants